Not A Child Anymore
by Lee Savage
Summary: The hyperforce failed to stop the Dark One. ChiroJinmay


Disclaimer- I do not own Shuggazoom, Jinmay, or any other characters. All of this belongs to Ciro Neili, except for the story.

---

Not A Child Anymore

It had been several weeks since he had left. He left her to fight a very powerful force.

Chiro.

His messy, raven black hair and his aquamarine orbs disappeared in a metallic giant and disappeared into the black universe like a leaf floating on an Autumn day. She still worried.

Two years ...

She had no idea where he could be. The Gamma Nine Quadrant, the Ranestar Galaxy ... He could be several light-years away. What if he never returned? This was a dreadful possibility that chilled her artificial bones. Suddenly, the midday sky turned to black and the summer air became stale. The girl's robotic parts froze in shock. A gray mist covered the land. Her eyes widened.

_The Dark One ..._

An immense, white worm hovered above the city. A purple cord was attached to an evil lord's head, causing his mind to be one with his Master. This time it was different. The worm had grown in size and wasn't a baby anymore. It was so larger that it could curl around the entire planet without stopping before it reached the end.

The hyperforce had lost.

_What? No! _The robotic girl's hands emit a silver glow.

Where was Chiro?

Then, a crash was heard. Jinmay's legs nearly snapped and so did her heart when she saw what she feared. A few millimeters away, the Super Robot lies in pieces. It was on its chest, with its two Fist Rockets missing.

Gibson and Sparx were gone.

Tears filled the Jinmay's eyes. The silver glow remained. It was now flowing throughout her body.

_Grief._

Robots could not cry. They could not truly feel. They were just artificial minds made to serve their masters. They had no parents, they had never experienced the warm breeze of life and the rush of joy that would fill an organic's heart when something miraculous happened. She was a robot ... so what was this sensation.

_Worry._

The young girlstartedoff toward the scavenged robot, butsomething stopped her. A clawed hand grabbed her left arm and squeezed it mercilessly.

The undead had awakened from their slumber. The figure that held her was dark and hunched over. Rotting flesh and dark energysurged through its decaying body. Only one eye was in its socket. It glowed yellow and had a thin slit as its pupil.

"You have lost, robot. There is no point in proceeding. Obey, and your death willswift_." _Thewraithlike voicewas burning with evil. Jinmay attempted to get away. The corpse watched with an emotionless stare.

"Please ..." Before she could finish, the demon took out a knife out of a torn cloth hanging form its belt.

"Struggle is futile. It is over." It held the knife up to the girl's throat. Deep within, something snapped.

"Let ... me ... **GO!**" The silver aura turned to pure white. Her beautiful eyes turned blank. The creature shrieked, its body began to turn to dust and then it disappeared. After that, the light died down, but it still sparkled around her. It was the glow of an angel. He eyes were like they were before that strike of anger, but they were more serene. She slowly continued towards the robot.

A large hole was located on one of the Foot Cruiser's sides. She stumbled inside. She felt weak, tired, and her arm was aching and sparks were shooting out of it. The undead corpse had very sharp claws that penetrated through her tough robotic armor. She then entered the Command Center.

It had been ravaged. Claw marks and dents were everywhere. Jinmay felt her heart almost stop. In the center of the room, an injured teenage boy was sitting on the metallic ground. He was sitting on his buttocks and his legs were extended forward, knees up. Gashes and cuts covered his chest and legs. One long bloody cut covered half of his right arm. Stains of his blood were shown where he had been laying. The stains were only small drops, but it still meant one thing ...

Pain.

She limped forwarded and bent down to his level, he looked up.

"_Jinmay ..."_ He whispered in a hoarse voice, extending his arm. Jinmay stared at it, a small gash located in the center of it.

"Chiro ..." She took his hand.

"I tried ..." He began, but she shushed him. Chiro then continued.

"... I've failed you." He sobbed, small tears cascaded down his pale face.

"We both failed," She smiled weakly. "We should've been more prepared for this." He looked into her eyes. She looked into his pleading ones.

"... But, what now?" He grimaced. He was in too much pain to continue the conversation. Her expression then turned to one of understanding and serenity. She knew what to do. Two years ago, she was a little girl who knew nothing, and did nothing. Now, she was a girl. She was a woman.

She stood up, and so did he. Her soft glance met his confused one. A pure aura shined around them, their hands interlocked. Then, an explosion was heard. Slaves of the Dark One skimmed the background. Unfortunately, those mindless zombies were at a loss. Jinmay and Chiro were now dancing among the stars, hand in hand.

They were gone.


End file.
